Dealing With It
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Reality sets in for Sam and Dean once they get back to Bobby's house. Coda to 5.10, Abandon All Hope.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Once they get back to Bobby's and he burns the picture, reality sets in for Sam and Dean. Castiel is in the kitchen with Bobby, helping the hunter make a late dinner for everybody. The angel doesn't need to eat, but he still wants to help and distract himself from what's occurred.

"Ellen and Jo are dead," Sam says out of the blue. He knew that Jo was going to die, but it's still taken forever to set in.

"I know, Sammy," Dean replies. He's having a hard time dealing with it himself. It's so hard to believe. Their friends are _dead_.

"They died for no reason." Sam and Dean both realized this after shooting Lucifer didn't work, but now it's finally hitting them. Ellen and Jo died for _nothing_. What's fair about that? Jo was only twenty-five years old!

"Sam, we're never going to get anywhere blaming ourselves." Dean's aware of the irony, considering he does blame himself. He's never going to tell his little brother that, though.

"And we were so happy last night. Cas was even involved in a drinking game with Ellen. Everybody seemed to really get along." Granted, everyone but Cas and Bobby were drunk last night, but they had fun.

The Winchesters' conversation abruptly ends when Castiel and Bobby come in with plates, dishes, and food. It is a simple meal – hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. Bobby was starting Castiel off slowly with cooking dinner.

"I hope you like the meal that Bobby and I have cooked," Castiel tells them. It's obvious he's proud of himself.

"I promise we'll like it," Dean assures him. He tries not to think of Ellen and Jo, but that plan fails. It's going to be hard not to think of them for a long time.

The Winchesters, Bobby, and even Castiel eat dinner in silence. They have no idea what to say to each other, for fear of bringing up the Harvelles. It's an awkward dinner as a result.

Sam and Dean offer to wash and dry the dishes for Bobby, since he and Castiel did all the hard work. Bobby agrees, and he takes Castiel into the living room to watch TV. He is trying to distract himself, and convincing the angel to watch television will be enough.

"Did you think it would turn out this way?" Sam asks his brother as they finish up with the dishes about fifteen minutes later.

Dean shakes his head. "I figured maybe we'd all die. I was hoping to kill Lucifer, but it didn't work out that way." 'Ellen and Jo are dead' keeps echoing in his head. What is he supposed to do with that? How are he and Sam supposed to handle this?

The boys join Bobby and Castiel in the living room to watch TV with them. Castiel is utterly fascinated by the repeat of whatever show is on at the moment. Dean is secretly thrilled about this, since he'll try to convince him to watch TV more whenever he pops in.

"I remember the first time we met Jo and Ellen," Sam says during a commercial break. He can't stop thinking about that day. Sam doesn't know why.

"You really want to do this now?" Dean doesn't want to remember the good times. It never ends well. Why does Sam keep having to bring this up?

"Yes. It helps a little, to reminisce." This is Sam's way of working through his grief. The grief isn't going to fade for a long time, but this will hopefully help a little.

Dean sighs. He knows this is just Sam's way of dealing with Ellen and Jo's death, but he doesn't like it. He didn't like it when their father died, either.

"Your brother's right, Dean." Bobby thinks it's good to talk about, even though this does hurt. He doesn't want to talk about Ellen and Jo, just like he didn't want to talk about Dean after his death, but everyone needs this.

"I liked beating Ellen at the drinking game," Castiel informs them. Ellen had given up after the second round of shots. Jo and Dean had declared him the winner.

Sam laughs. "We know you did, Cas. Nobody's ever going to beat you, but it'll be fun to see anyone try." He doesn't want to get off track, but Castiel and Ellen's drinking game was pretty hilarious, even from the other room.

Bobby starts talking about his first meeting with the Harvelles. He met them when Jo was just a six week old newborn. That's why it's so hard for him to accept the fact that she's now dead. Castiel, Dean, and Sam pay attention to the story and give Bobby their full attention. Sam and Dean don't want to miss any little detail. Castiel is just curious.

Bobby is still talking two hours later about various encounters with the Harvelles. Some stories with John are included, which Sam and Dean love. The only story they really know about their father and the Harvelles is how John was involved in Bill's death.

Tonight, Bobby and the Winchesters relate happy stories about Ellen and Jo. They prefer to think about the good times, instead of their deaths and what occurred earlier.

A little while later, Castiel disappears somewhere, but Sam accidentally sees him outside. He's walking among the various cars.

Bobby heads to bed, exhausted from the events of the past two days. Sam and Dean can't fault him for that. They're both tired.

However, the two Winchesters decide to stay up for another hour or so and talk about what's happened over the course of the past two days.

"I'm glad we talked about Ellen and Jo," Sam murmurs as he and Dean head up to their bedroom. Sam's ready to pass out. Dean's concussion is affecting him a little bit, but he still manages to help his tired brother up the stairs.

"So am I, Sammy," Dean reluctantly admits. Discussing the Harvelles helped a little bit with the grief. It's still there of course, but it's not as aching as it was earlier.

Ellen and Jo will definitely be missed. The grief is raw and still there, but hopefully, the Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel will be able to deal with it soon.

Moving on is going to be a long process, but one that they can get through together.

It's not the end of the world yet.


End file.
